Being sick isnt so bad after all
by narusasunaru kit
Summary: The transition from summer to fall went from bad to worse for Uzumaki Naruto


**Disclaimer: **as much as i want to i dont own Naruto or any of the characters

**Summary:**The transition from summer to fall went from bad to worse for Uzumaki Naruto.

**Rating: **M

uhhh this is my second Fanfic hope you like it, Yaoi, OOC.

* * *

_**First he couldn't get any heating oil to keep him warm, second he was head over heels for his best friend, and third he had the worst cold he's ever had in his life!**_**  
**

It all started on one of the last few days of summer it had been below 60 degrees everyday and Naruto definitely wasn't prepared.

He needed to get new clothes and blankets for missions, he needed to stock up on food that wasn't ramen, and most importantly he needed heating oil but it was getting so expensive he could barely afford enough for one night. Tsunade would have to give five a-class missions to pay for the fall at the most.

Naruto poofed into existence in his kitchen after having gone grocery shopping. Putting everything away he went to mull things over in his bedroom.

He hadn't realized how tired he was until he layer down almost immediately falling asleep. He was rudely awoken by loud pounding at his apartment door thankfully though the incessant knocking stopped only for Naruto to spring from bed clinging to his covers after having felt ice cold fingers on his forehead.

Turning his now throbbing head towards the intruder with cold hands his eyes widened in surprise-or at least tried to-

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Oi, dobe get up lets go training"

"Huh, oh uh ok go wait in the living room I'll be out in a second"

Sasuke left Naruto to get dressed and decided to get a cup of warm water while he waited. But he of course didn't know where anything was and looked through all the cupboards until he found what he was looking for. He was surprised at the lack of ramen in the kitchen, he mentally noted to ask the blonde about it later.

Said blonde came running out of the hallway and jumped on Sasuke clinging to him shivering for all his worth.

"What do you think your doing? Dobe?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was so freakin cold?!"

"Well I kinds figures you knew I mean it's been like this for almost a week now"

"What lies! I just went out yesterday and got food it was nice out"

"Naruto how long have you been sleeping?" Sasuke asked while setting Naruto down to sit on the counter "your temperature! Naruto how long have you been this sick?"

"what are yo-sneeze/cough-ohhhh...AGH! I hate being sick!"

"do you have any medicine dobe?"

"...dabn! I knew I forgot sobthing!"

Sasuke chuckled at Naruros attempt to talk normally and fought the urge to smile and hug the dobe...wait smile...and hug Naruto?! Sasuke shook his head clear and asked...

"Oi do you have warm clothes or anything?"

"nah I didn't habe the chance to bick them up today" Naruto sniffles

"Oh...well uhh...I guess you can borrow some of mine" Sasuke was saying while looking at the floor his bangs covering his face.

"That would be great!" Naruto was beaming.

"Ok well I'll uh go pick you up some medicine and bring you some warm clothes...just lay in bed I'll bring you a damp rag"

"ok..." Narutos voice was fading as he sunk into his fluffy bed of pillows.

Sasuke went into the kitchen wet a rag and brought it back to Naruto placing it on the sleeping boys' forehead he could help but to state at the peaceful face. Snapping himself out of his daze he pulled his jacket on walking to the door slipped his shoes on and left.

Walking through the snow covered village to his own house to grab some warm clothes and medicine, the only thing running through his head was Naruto while he was sleeping with the covers pulled up to his chin his left hand poking out holding the covers in place.

After putting clothes in a bag with some medicine he decided to pack an extra bag for overnight...he knew he would be staying for a while longer.

About an hour later he returned to Narutos apartment with everything he needed to sleep over and to take care of Naruto.

"Oi dobe I'm back get up!"

"Hmmm..." Sasuke could tell he would need to force Naruto out of bed to bathe, change and eat.

"Naruto you need to bathe it will make you feel better" walking into the bedroom Sasuke was trying to speak as softly as possible to coax Naruto out of bed.

"hnn fine..." Naruto started to move around under the covers. Sasuke leaned against the door frame watching as Narutos feet poked out and looked blindly for his slippers. Once his feet were in the warmth of his slippers he sat up surprisingly fast for someone as sick as him.

Sasuke moved to pick up the fallen rag and put it on the bed side table.

"Come on dobe let's take a bath"

"Hmn ok...wait what! Why did you say let's?" Naruto was trying to look questioning but his eyes were to puffy to allow him to do anything but see...barely.

"Yes let's I can't have you passing out in the bath and drowning now can I?" Sasuke was joking 

but Naruto seemed not to get the joke.

"Hmm ok" Naruto got up and shuffled over to the bathroom and turned the hot water on filling the very tall bathtub

Walking back out he grabbed Sasukes arm and pulled him in to the bathroom. Sasuke was mentally freaking out on one hand he wanted to pull his arm back and say he was joking but he also wanted to follow Naruto and take care of him.

"Are you going to bathe fully clothed or naked like a normal person?" Naruto had closed and locked the door and started to undress, and noticed Sasuke just standing watching him.

"Oh uhm uhh right" Sasuke was blushing and turned to undress.

"Hurry I'm cold!" Sasuke turned to see a tan, shivering, blonde boy.

"Oh sorry here get in" Sasuke had stripped after seeing Naruto so cold and was now helping the blonde into the steaming bath.

"Thanks...ano...Sasuke why are you helping me and being so nice?" Naruto had asked once Sasuke had gotten in and sat behind him comfortably.

"Because...I care about you, and I don't like seeing you miserable."

"hmn...thanks...wow I never would have thought a bath could be so relaxing" Naruto had leaned against Sasukes chest putting his head in the crook of the dark haired boys neck.

"Hn" Sasuke had calmed down and was now lightly scrubbing Narutos chest with his hands.

"That tickles Sasuke! Stop..." Naruto was now sitting up allowing Sasuke to wash his hair and back.

"Sorry...how are you feeling?" Sasuke was now pouring a bowl of warm water over Narutos head.

"A little better thanks. And I think my fever went down too."

"hn good I brought some medicine for you want you to take some and eat some rice ok?" Sasuke was now washing his own hair.

"Fine I'll take some medicine but can't I put something on the rice?" turning around he scrubbed Sasukes chest and was inching closer to the raven haired boy.

Naruto was now sitting on the others lap with his legs wrapped around Sasukes hips. He was now breathing heavily onto the pale skin of Sasukes neck and started licking and nibbling down it. Once he found that certain spot he stopped and sucked bit down on it.

Sasukes heart was beating so fast he was sure it would rip through his chest. Naruto had just bitten him and he moaned and immediately put his hands on the blondes back digging his nails into the tan skin. He could feel himself growing and poking Narutos opening-He guessed Naruto had sat like this purposefully-a second later he heard the blonde groan and could feel Naruto growing as well poking lightly against his stomach.

Naruto moved to the other boys face sucking his earlobe and kissing down his jaw line. Moving up slightly he started to lick the corner of Sasukes mouth. He took a pale cheek in his hand and 

guided him into a deep passionate kiss. He slid his tongue over Sasukes lip and pushed his it into Sasukes mouth running his tongue over every part and leaving nothing untouched he pulled away gasping for air. Naruto rested his forehead on the others shoulder, Sasuke followed suit both breathing heavily.

"Na...Naruto shouldn't we slow down?"

Naruto pulled the plug in the drain then turned the hot water back on to make the water warmer.

"No Sasuke I want this...I...I love you"

"I love you too Naruto..." Sasuke was whispering into Narutos neck.

Sasuke moved his hand down and circled Narutos opening with his finger. He pushed lightly, earning a moan from the other boy, pushing the tip of his finger in Naruto moaned into his neck.

"ahh...it hurts...sa...sasuke"

"should I stop?" Sasuke had pushed another finger and was stretching his new lover.

"n...no hnnnmm" He was biting his lip and blood dropped down onto sasukes shoulder which he licked off. Sasuke moved his hands to Narutos hips and slowly pushed himself inside, his tip was covered by the hot, tight, and throbbing that was Narutos ass. Slowly he pushed himself deeper in to his lover, his want and building with each passing second. He paused for a second before pulling out to his tip and needing more of Naruto he pushed back in hard and fast. They were moaning and yelling so load he knew everybody could hear them. Sasuke wanted more of 

Naruto, and Naruto couldn't get enough of Sasuke.

"sa...SUKE!" Naruto was caught right when the other boy had pushed back in pushing him over the edge of pleasure. He could feel Sasuke do the same, both boys had arched their backs and were now hunched over with their foreheads pressed against each other panting.

"I love you Sasuke"

"I love you too Naruto"

Sakura had been standing outside Narutos door about to knock when she heard loud moans and yelling coming from inside. She thought she heard Naruto yelling Sasukes name...but she had to have heard wrong...right? She knocked on the door a few minutes after it when quiet and waited.

"Who was that?" Naruto had just gotten out of the bath and was pulling on one of Sasukes high collard dark blue shirts with the Uchiha fn on the back. Walking over to the door while drying his hair he pulled it open and saw Sakura.

"Oh hi Sakura what are you doing here? Come on in"

"uhm uh I was told by Tsunade-Sama to drop of some medicine for you" she looked at her feet while talking for a blush crept up her face at seeing a dripping wet Naruto wearing Sasukes clothes. It was obvious Sasuke was here.

"aww thanks Sakura-Chan! Sasukes here too have some tea with us!" Naruto was leading Sakura into the living room where Sasuke was sitting with tea and cups.

"Look Suke it's Sakura she came to give me some medicine!" Naruto plopped himself down beside Sasuke and signaled for Sakura to sit across from them.

"Wow Naruto your apartment looks better than I thought it would be I half expected ramen everywhere..." Sakura was trying not to get her camera and take pictures of every girls dream yaoi couple.

"haha I try. Ano Sakura-Chan what's wrong?" he could sense something was bothering her and wanted to know why.

"well you see..."

"Naru every girl that was previously my fangirl has switched to a narusasu fangirl even the top secret yaoi shops are paying anyone who can get pictures of us together." Sasuke was annoyed at how slow Sakura was and decided to answer for her. Said kunoichi was gaping at him as if he were stripping down right then and there.

"ohhhh makes sense I guess so Sakura Do you want a picture of us together?" Naruto was winking at her as she blushed furiously and dug around in her purse finding her camera she pulled it out.

"please...?" she asked sheepishly and just as soon as she said it Naruto stopped Sasukes protest with his lips and tongue running over a neck and an ear eventually to pale quivering lips.

Ten minutes later Sakura had left unknowing to the boys now half naked on the floor. She put a note on the coffee table saying...

NaruSasu!  


How cute! Thanks for letting me take pictures Naruto!! Take one spoonful with water of the orange liquid every night for a week you'll feel much better! I'm so happy for you too!  
-Sakura-

About a half an hour later Naruto and Sasuke had finished 'playing' and were holding eachother on the floor.

"oh my...Sasuke...Sakura at least she got good pictures"Naruto had just realized Sakura had been there but when he looked up the only thing he saw was a note from Sakura. He read it and sighed then got up to take some medicine and bring some pain releivers to Sasuke. He snickered at the thought of Sasuke limping for a few days. He had told the raven boy he was the uke this time since his own body hurt to much, he hadn't bothered to mention the kyuubi already healed him-of the pain and the cold-

This was by far the best day of Narutos life...

* * *

YAAY!! finally finished! took me two days of the worst cold/fever ive ever had that i can remember

read and review!! please!!


End file.
